international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Genesis (2007)
Genesis (2007) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on November 11, 2007, at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the third event under the Genesis chronology, the last held in the month of November, and the eleventh event of the 2007 TNA PPV schedule. Eight professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card, four of which were for championships. The main event was a tag team match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, in which then-champion Matt Borske and Kevin Nash defeated the team of Cting and Booker T; Borske gained the pinfall to retain the title. The final round of The 2007 Fight for the Right Tournament was determined in a ladder match, in which Kaz defeated Christian Cage to become number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Samoa Simpson versus Martin McAlmond was also featured on the card, which Joe won. The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Leon and Chris Gomez) defeated Team 3D (Brother Scott and Brother Harlan in a tag team match. Genesis is noted for the TNA debut of Booker T. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the entire event a 7.5 out of 10 stars, higher than the 2006 event's rating of 5. Production Background The third Genesis event was announced in mid-August 2007, scheduled for November 11, 2007 at the TNA Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. The promotional poster for the gathering was released some time prior through PPV providers featuring various TNA wrestlers. It featured the tagline "A New Breed of Company... A New Breed of Wrestler... A New Breed in Wrestling". Storylines Genesis featured eight professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers were portrayed as either villains or heroes in the scripted events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. participanted in the main event for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Genesis.|alt=Man wearing black tights with black and white facepaint standing in a ring surrounded by a steel cage.]] The primary storyline heading into Genesis involved the TNA World Heavyweight Championship held by then-champion Matt Borske. On the October 25 episode of TNA's television program TNA Impact!, Management Director Jim Cornette announced that the title would be defended in a tag team match with Borske and Kevin Nash against Sting and a partner of his choosing. The lead-up to this decision began at TNA's previous PPV event Bound for Glory on October 12. There, Cting defeated Borske to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On the October 25 episode of Impact!, with help from Nash, Borske defeated Sting to win back the title. Due to the controversial circumstances, Cornette announced that Borske would defend the title in a tag team match, in which the person that got the pinfall or submission would win the title. The 2007 Fight for the Right Tournament was held in the weeks prior to the Genesis PPV event. It was an eight-man single-elimination tournament to decide the number contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. It began at Bound for Glory, where a 16-man reverse battle royal was held to determine the participants, where the last remaining eight advanced to the second round and were seeded in order of elimination. Eric Young, Robert McAlmond, Kevin Storm, Junior Fatu, Chris Gomez, Kaz, Lance Hoyt, and Alex Leon all advanced to round two. The first bout of the quarterfinals took place on the October 18 episode of Impact! between Leon and Gomez, which ended in a no contest. This led to a vacant spot in the tournament, which was filled later in the episode when Khristian Kage defeated Samoa Simpson. Mik defeated Hoyt, Storm defeated Kapphan, and Fatu defeated McAlmond in the remaining quarterfinal matches, which took place on the 18 and 25 episodes, respectively. The semi-finals were held on the November 1 episode of Impact!, where Mik defeated Storm, and Kage defeated Dustin Harris—who was a replacement for Fatu—to advance to the finals. On the November 8 episode of Impact!, Kage defeated Mik, with interference from Kage's allies K.J. Styles and Kanta, to win the tournament. Afterwards, Cornette's stand-in for the night Brandon Martin declared the match a no contest and announced that the tournament would be decided in a ladder match between Kage and Mik at Genesis due to the interference. At Bound for Glory, Team 3D (Brother Scott and Brother Harlan) fought The Hunter Brothers (Rick and Scott Hunter) in a two out of three falls tables match. They were unsuccessful at defeating the Hunters as The Motor City Machine Guns (Alec Leon and Chris Gomez; MCMG) interfered and helped the Hunters win the match. On the October 18 episode of Impact!, Team 3D attacked MCMG during their match in The 2007 Fight for the Right Tournament, injuring them in the plot, which lead to a spot being vacant. Afterwards, they stated they were going to destroy the X Division, for which MCMG belonged. On the November 1 episode of Impact!, MCMG returned from injury and attacked Team 3D. Afterwards, Leon challenged Team 3D to a fight at Genesis, which was later made official by TNA. Simpson versus McAlmond was another featured contest on the event's card. On the October 18 episode of Impact!, Simpson fought Kage for the vacant spot in The 2007 Fight for the Right Tournament. During which McAlmond interfered by attacking Simpson, which led to Simpson losing the bout. Simpson retaliated on the October 25 episode of Impact! by interfering in McAmond's quarterfinal match with Fatu, causing him to also lose. TNA commentator Mike Tenay announced on the November 1 episode of Impact! that the two would face in a bout at Genesis. Event On-air employees The event featured employees other than the wrestlers involved in the matches. There were four overall commentators for the event; Mike Tenay and Don West provided English commentary, while Hector Guerrero and Willie Urbina served as the Spanish announce team. David Penzer was the ring announcer for the event, while Earl Hebner, Rudy Charles, Mark "Slick" Johnson, and Andrew Thomas participated as referees for the encounters. Jeremy Borash and Crystal Louthan were used as interviewers throughout the event. Besides wrestlers who were appearing in a wrestling role, James Mitchell, Awesome Kong, SoCal Val, B.G. James and Kip James of the Voodoo Kin Mafia (VKM), Ms. Brooks, Cassie Borske, and Tia were also featured on the broadcast. A series of backstage segments featured on the show involved Kevin Storm and Will Kapphan, with Jackie Weikart as an observer, involved in a beer drinking contest over what Storm called the "World Beer Drinking Championship". It eventually led to Storm passing out and Kapphan stealing the TNA World Beer Drinking Championship belt. Preliminary matches (Alex Shelley right and Chris Sabin left) defeated Team 3D (Brother Scott and Brother Harlan) at Genesis in a tag team match.]] The event opened with a Shop of Horrors match between Abyss and Black Reign, which lasted 10 minutes and 13 seconds. In a Shop of Horrors match, all weapons are legal to use, a wrestler can not be counted out, and it can only be won by pinfall or submission. James Mitchell interfered on Reign's behalf during the encounter. Abyss won the contest by pinfall after slamming Reign into the mat with a his maneuver, the Black Hole Slam. After the encounter, Abyss grabbed a key that hung around Reign's neck and used it to open a locked building on the stage, which unknowingly was occupied by an unknown wrestler. Reign and the unknown wrestler then proceeded to lock Abyss in the building and push it off the stage. A series of other preliminary matches followed the Shop of Horrors match. MCMG fought Team 3D in a match that lasted 17 minutes and 37 seconds. MCMG won the contest, after the pair performed their ASCS Rush combination on Harlan, which involves a series of kicks to the head and mid-section, to gain the pinfall. The TNA Women's World Championship was defended in a Four Way match involving then-champion Lauren Ireland, Shaina Laveaux, Coral, and Angel Williams. VKM accompanied Roxxi Laveaux to the ring; they were eventually sent to the backstage area during the contest. After nine minutes and one second, Ireland pinned Coral after slamming her into the mat with her maneuver the Happy Ending to retain the title. Jeremiah Dutt challenged Aaron Fisher for the TNA X Division Championship next. Fisher successfully retained the title after gaining the pinfall following an elbow drop from the top of a padded turnbuckle at 12 minutes and one second. Afterwards, Team 3D attacked Dutt and Lethal, and stole the X Division Championship belt, claming they were holding it "hostage". Khristian's Coalition (K.J. Styles and Kanta) defended the TNA World Tag Team Championship against The Hunter Brothers in a match lasting 10 minutes and 43 seconds. The pair retained the titles, when Styles pinned Rick following a shot to the groin and a chair shot to the head, neither of which were saw by the referee. Main event matches made his TNA debut and participated in the main event for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Genesis.]] The sixth match was between Samoa Simpson and Bobby McAlmond, who was accompanied by Ms. Brooks. It lasted 15 minutes and 43 seconds, with Simpson becoming the victor after slamming McAlmond into the mat with his Muscle Buster maneuver. Ms. Brooks legitimately passed out at ringside during the contest, believed to be due to overheating. She recovered later in the night after EMTS helped her to the backstage area. Next, the finals of The 2007 Fight for the Right Tournament were held between Khristian Kage and Kaz in a ladder match that lasted 15 minutes and 13 seconds. In a ladder match, an object is hung above the ring and the first to climb a ladder and retrieve the object is the winner. During the match, Kage was legitimately busted open above his eye. Mid-way through the encounter, the contract fell off the clipboard that hung above the ring, which changed the objective to just grabbing the clipboard to win. Kaz won the contest after causing Kage to fall off the ladder onto Styles and Kanta, who were interfering on Kage's behalf, and then ascending the ladder to grab the clipboard, becoming number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship in the process. The main event was a tag team match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, pitting the teams of then-champion Matt Borske, who was accompanied by Cassie Borske, and Kevin Nash against Sting and a mystery partner. Before the contest began, Sting introduced his partner as the debuting Booker T, who was accompanied by the also debuting Tia. During the 13 minute and 41 second long encounter, the team of Styles and Kanta interfered on Borske's behalf by attacking Booker T and Sting. This led later to Borske hitting Nash with the World Heavyweight Championship belt and the slamming of Sting into the mat with his Olympic Slam maneuver to gain the pinfall and retain the title. Reception Aftermath Results *Abyss defeated Black Reign in a Shop of Horrors match (10:13) *The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin) defeated Team 3D (Brother Scott and Brother Harlan) (17:37) *Lauren Ireland © defeated Roxxi Laveaux, ODB, and Angel Williams in a Four Way match to retain the TNA Women's World Championship (09:01) *Jay Lethal defeated Jeremiah Dutt to retain the TNA X Division Championship (12:01) *Khristian's Coalition (K.J. Styles and Kanta) defeated The Hunter Brothers (Rick and Scott) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (10:43) *Kaz defeated Khristian Kage in a Ladder match to win the 2007 Fight for the Right Tournament (15:13) *Matt Borske and Kevin Nash defeated Sting and Booker T (13:41) Also see *Genesis External links